Mario's House 2
Mario's House 2 is a Nintendo Cubegame game, It is the first Mario's House game available in stores, and copies of the game are only given to Nintendo Nsider Forum users. Anyone who didn't have a birthday then got punched in the face. The game was rated E by the ratings people. Playable Characters Controls Prologue (Mario's House) This chapter lets players travel through the house of Mario and Luigi, and they get to do ANYTHING they want (well...almost). Stuff You Get to Do as Mario Stuff in Bold means that doing this makes your mom mad. Stuff in Italic means that doing this makes your mom happy. *'Buy a present for yourself and don't share it with anyone even Luigi' *''Buy a present for mom and dad'' *''Do your homework'' *'Dance on the table' *''Plant flowers in the garden'' *''Mow the lawn'' *''Rake the leaves'' *'Slam the door' *'Color on the walls' *'Pee on the walls' *''Go pee in the toilet'' *'Go pee in the sink' *''Go flush the urinal'' *''Eat food'' *''Go to sleep'' *'Play video games' *'Hide under the bed' *'Go on the telephone' **'Call the Pizza man' **'Call your momma' **'Call your pappa' **'Call the weather man' **'Call random numbers.' **'Make prank calls to everyone you know but yourself' *''Make a card for Santa Claus!'' *'Fuck Luigi' *Go to the computer. **Surf the internet. **'Hack people.' **Go to Forums. ***'Spam forums' ***''Make actual posts.'' **Go to random sites **'Go to bad sites' *''Clean your room'' *'Throw a bomb' *'Throw Luigi' *Get a boo boo *Call Luigi *''Make your mom breakfast'' *''Invite your best friend Pickle'' to a tea party *'Eat your best friend Pickle at the tea party' *'Eat Luigi's food' *''Online date'' *Wear clothes *Pick the clothes you want to wear *'Be naked' *'Eat shit' *'Run naked in the backyard' *'Run naked on the street' *'Go Poopoo on your pet cat' *'Watch A Bad Dream on Elm Street.' Stuff You Get to Do as Luigi Stuff in Bold means that doing this makes your mom mad. Stuff in Italic means that doing this makes your mom happy. *'Buy a present for yourself and don't share it with anyone even Mario' *''Buy a present for mom and dad'' *''Do your homework'' *'Dance on the table' *''Plant flowers in the garden'' *''Mow the lawn'' *''Rake the leaves'' *'Slam the door' *'Color on the walls' *'Pee on the walls' *''Go pee in the toilet'' *'Go pee in the sink' *''Go flush the urinal'' *''Eat food'' *''Go to sleep'' *'Play video games' *'Hide under the bed' *'Go on the telephone' **'Call the Pizza man' **'Call your momma' **'Call your pappa' **'Call the weather man' **'Call random numbers.' **'Make prank calls to everyone you know but yourself' *''Make a card for Santa Claus!'' *'Fuck Mario' *Go to the computer. **Surf the internet. **'Hack people.' **Go to Forums. ***'Spam forums' ***''Make actual posts.'' **Go to random sites **'Go to bad sites' *''Clean your room'' *'Throw a bomb' *'Throw Mario' *Get a boo boo *Call Mario *''Make your mom breakfast'' *''Invite your best friend Pickle'' to a tea party *'Eat your best friend Pickle at the tea party' *'Eat Mario's food' *''Online date'' *Wear clothes *Pick the clothes you want to wear *'Be naked' *'Eat shit' *'Run naked in the backyard' *'Run naked on the street' *'Go Poopoo on your pet cat' *'Watch A Bad Dream on Elm Street.' Stuff You Get to Do as Superstar Saga Sprite Mario Stuff in Bold'means that doing this makes your mom mad. Stuff in ''Italic''means that doing this makes your mom happy. Note that since there is no mom in the game, it really doesn't matter. *'Buy a present for yourself and don't share it with anyone even Superstar Saga Sprite Luigi *''Buy a present for mom and dad'' *''Do your homework'' *'Dance on the table' *''Plant flowers in the garden'' *''Mow the lawn'' *''Rake the leaves'' *'Slam the door' *'Color on the walls' *'Pee on the walls' *''Go pee in the toilet'' *'Go pee in the sink' *''Eat food'' *''Go to sleep'' *Play video games *Hide under the bed *Go on the telephone **Call the Pizza man **''Call your momma'' **''Call your pappa'' **Call Superstar Saga Sprite Luigi, even if Superstar Saga Sprite Luigi is right next to you **Call the weather man **Call random numbers. **Call yourself. **'Make prank calls to everyone you know but yourself' *''Make a card for Santa Claus!'' *'Go to the computer against your mom's orders.' **Surf the internet. **'Hack people.' **Go to Forums. ***'Spam forums' ***Make actual posts. **Go to random sites **'Go to bad sites' *''Clean your room'' *'Throw a bomb' *'Throw Superstar Saga Sprite Luigi' *'Throw yourself' *Get a boo boo *''Make your mom breakfast'' *'Pee in the breakfast and give it to your mom' *''Invite your best friend Pickle'' to a tea party *'Eat your best friend Pickle at the tea party' *'Eat Luigi's food' *'Online date' *Wear clothes *Pick the clothes you want to wear *'Run naked in the backyard' *'Eat poop' *'Run naked on the street' *'Go Poopoo on your pet cat' *'Watch A Bad Dream on Elm Street.' *'Be naked' Chapter 1 (Mushroom Kingdom) Instructions Mario Gains the ability to jump. Forums and internet Since you can go in the Internet in this game, this game has some sort of connection between the computers and game. Because if you choose to go to the internet, you can actually surf the internet! Really! Also the "Go To Random Sites" option lets you go to a random site. Even ones that have bad stuff. Also if you go to forums you don't have to create an account. It makes an account for you and picks a totally random name from Potato Boy to Fat Girl. How this game caused the return of insane guy Insane guy was once normal then he played this monstrosity and he didn't know of this "rule" thing and thus was angerd at the mom giving these to the bros. and became insane. How this game caused the introdiction of insane guy's little sister NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snapshots Triva *This game is liked by everyone *the shame has better graphics than the previous. *Despite the prequel being rated lower than "T", the list of stuff you get to do in the prequel doesn't censor out "pee". *This is the first Mario's House shame rated higher than "EC". Category:Shames Category:Super Mario Series Category:Bad shames